warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Firestar/Archive 1
This page is an archive of a talk page. ART WARNING Please be aware that any image applied to the character page should be a part of the Character Art Project (See link in the project notice above). If you wish to help, please join the project properly! Kitsufox 21:48, 3 January 2007 (UTC) History Work I've been working on the history for this page somewhat... trying to provide a more... orderly and detailed approach than what was used... But currently it looks less organized than it did to begin with. Kitsufox 16:07, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Try putting his progress in each of the books under a subheading, all under one big heading "In the Books" or "In the Original Prophecy", followed by a second main heading "In The New Prophecy." I'll see if I can show you what I mean. Gorsecloud 11:22, 16 December 2006 (CST) :There, I did it. You don't have to use it, but Once it's filled out it may look a little more organized. By the way, Firestar didn't kill Darkstripe. Graystripe did. ;) Gorsecloud 11:27, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::I like that layout. Nice and organized. As far as Darkstipe goes... *snicker* I didn't write that part. I was working with what someone else put in. Kitsufox 17:46, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Question I wasn't sure is Brackenfur was considered Fireheart's apprentice, since Graystripe was busy with Silverstream. What do you think? Eu 14:42, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :No. While he may have trained her for Graystripe, she was Graystripes apprenitce, and never Firestar's. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 23:16, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Brackenfur is a boy;) [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 23:18, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::Insignificant detail for answering a question like this. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 23:28, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Project Characters Content Drive Firestar is about ready to be seeking his silver grading, so the time is NOW to put him to a content drive and clean up the remaining issues and then get it into the nomination process in the project. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 17:23, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Content drive ending without Silver Status gained. But we need some Fresh content drives. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 21:00, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I've been thinking... Well, a few days ago, an anon came, and added The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, and Dawn to Firestar's Deadbooks. Hobbes reverted it, and I put it to the back of my mind. But now, I was curious. Technically, he was dead in those books. He was killed by Scourge in one, rats in another, and a tree in the last. And in each of those, he was killed, and sent to StarClan. StarClan then heals him, and sends him back with another life. But he was dead, if only for a few minutes. So, should he have TDH, FQ, and Dawn in his livebooks and deadbooks? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) :It really depends on our definition of dead for use in that section. If we want to imply losing a life= dead, than the anon was correct. If dead means the cat is gone for good— a member of StarClan or in the Dark Forest— than books in which a leader loses a life are considered deadbooks for them. I personally don't think that being in a state of what basically amounts to temporary unconsciousness is considered dead, but it doesn't matter to me much either way. [[User:Hobbes15|''Hobbes]]([[User talk:Hobbes15|''Tiger's Lair]]) 18:00, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm firmly in Hobbes' camp here. If they don't stay that way, they don't count as dead. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 02:44, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Lives It never says exactly how many of Firestar's lives are lost, can somebody fill me in here. 75.164.235.222 19:02, 28 March 2008 (UTC) In Sunset it says he has six more lives when he gets caught on the trap. i think that was a typo because he had 7 lives in firestars quest, then lost 2 lives by sunset (rats and shadowclan), hes propally lost more which gives him 3 or 4 as of Outcast. i t also means he had 4 or at most 5 lives left when hawkfrost captures him. FireWolf787 16:07, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :The reason we don't have anything listed at the moment is because the focus has been on recording history rather than building a database of trivia. It wouldn't hurt to work in a list of verified lives lost, with citations and pagenumbers and the like. But, as Firewolf787 mentioned, lives could have been been lost off camera, and thus we cannot put together a definitive list that says without a doubt how many he does or doesn't have. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 12:54, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Spoiler Free Intro? The intro is supposed to be spoiler free, just his name Fire''star'' is a spoiler, the article should be title Fireheart. :Yes, but what Warriors fan hasn't seen FIRESTAR'S Quest? Also, we use current titles, spoiler or not. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 00:34, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Older * Move the Rise of Scourge section to be in the correct approximate chronological location * Improve writing style and flow of the Into the Wild History * Improve writing style and flow of the Fire and Ice history * Expand Outcast History, it's currently a very sparse. * Information from Fire and Ice should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Rising Storm should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Twilight should be cleaned up, it's nothing more than a series of disconnected single sentence paragraphs. * Expand Rise of Scourge History, it's currently a very sparse. * Information from Into the Wild should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Firestar's Quest should be cleaned up. It's a bit long now. * New Prophecy Section is rather sparse and could use expansion. * Information from Firestar's Quest is currently missing. Would I be able to remove info from the really big sections that don't relate to Firestar? ^^ [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 12:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Rise of Scourge He never appears in tRoS. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 20:18, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : He doesn't appear by name, but it's obvious that he is there, since, at that part in tDH, he is there, and this is the exact same time/place, only a different book.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']] 13:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) New Prophecy and Rising Storm Hi! I just wanted to let people know I did the task of shortening Rising Storm and making the entries in The New Prophecy longer. Do you think we need Power of Three articles longer too? :The Power of Three needs to be atleast 3 or 4 sentences.--JayfeatherTalk 17:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's what I thought too. I'll get right on it!--Jakko123 17:09, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, great jb, Jakko! :::Yes. I TOTALLY agree that it should be longer for Power Of Three too--Blueshell3 Brightheart([[User talk:Brightheart4|the Warrior's Den&n-the Warrior's Den)]] 00:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC) How many lives? I was just wondering, should this article list how many lives Firestar has left? In FQ, Firestar has 6 lives, and he loses one. Subtract the tree in Dawn, the fox trap in Sunset, and the greencough in Long Shadows, and I believe he has one life left.- annonymous guest No, that's not how it goes. GB 23:48, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Your math is off. He has 2 lives left, if everything you say is true. Graystripe 17:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I think hes half right, because firestar doesn't loose any life from the foxtrap...so he has 2 left...Blueshell Your math is still off, because he would have 3 lives. --Yukitora 21:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Actually, revealed on a chat(link is on here), Firestar has less lives than we think and the Erins are making huge hints he'll die in Sunrise... --Mallin 18:11, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Well, that makes one... and when a leader has one life it usually goes by quickly... Maybe he will die in Sunrise.Graystripe 01:56, 11 January 2009 (UTC) THis link leads to Tawnypelt's page, not to a chat. 00:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC) The link to the chat is on Tawnypelt's page. --MallinoisHimatsu'sHowl 14:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) It'll be sad if he dies...=( Well, every cat has to die one time or another. Then...Bramblelcaw is going to be leader? -Warrior♥ Yea,he has either two or three lives left.Yup. Two lives left,he may die in Sunrise or the first book of Omen of the Stars, The Fourth Apprentice. 66.25.13.248 uyeah he will totally die *Firestar has 4 or 5 lives left because 1 life from th battle with BloodClan,1 from the rat attack in FQ,1 in Dawn ,and 1 from greencough. It's unknown how many lives he has, because at the end of The Darkest Hour, he would have had eight, but then in Firestar's quest it notes that he has six, though this could be a mistake or red herring, because the Erins tend to do that a lot. Also, he may or may not have lost a life in the fox trap, and he could have lost lives in-between series... So we can't be sure. There's still the rumor that he dies in Fading Echoes though... --Insaneular 23:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC)Insaneular Acorrding to Erin Hunter Firestear has lost more lives than we think... Sandstormxx Don't forget the rat attack in Firestar's Quest. He loses one towards the end of that book--Nightfall101 05:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah he does. User:MosspathOfSkyClan In the fourth apprentice book, he looses one life, and it says he only has two left after that. -Owlblaze So, If Firestar will die in that book, that will mean that Brambleclaw will become Bramble''star'' AWESOME!!--Moonbreeze 17:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Firestar's lives: Battle of BloodClan, DH: 1 life 2nd Battle of the Rats, FQ: 1 life Fallen Tree at old ShadowClan, D: 1 life Hawfrost and the Fox Trap, Ss: 1 life Greenchough, LS: 1 life Fox fight, OMS: 1 life That's six we know of. In FQ, it did say six lives left, but there have been editing problems before. He has aprox.: 2-3 lives. I thin it's safe to say about 2, even if the math says 3 (once again, editing problems). I think his successor will be Lionblaze.--Duststar 18:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Revealed in an online chat with Erin Hunter he only has four lives left and he does not die in Sunrise.--Whitestorm17 14:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Election Story for Firestar and the new play I've been thinking should we add that for Firestar plus the other cats that were involved in these stories as well? Leafpool has the After Sunset: We Need to Talk on her's so its just been making me wonder.-- ShimmerCrystals 05:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :The election story doesn't have a proper title, though. --MT; 12:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) he loses another life in the first book of OOTS so only one left Tabby? Where in the books does it say he's a tabby? I was just looking at PCA Talk, and the leader Firestar one has tabby marks. But his description never mentions tabby, does it? Or am I just not seeing the tabby? --:LST DragonClan's Camp 19:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) He's a tabby. --[[User:Mumble785|'MUMBLE785']]MAN-EATING KITTEHS! 21:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) i no where does it say that he's a tabby? it just says his flame colored coat NOT tabby flame colored coat moonflight (pale yellowish color with one white paw and long peice of hair coving her right/left eye, it depends which way you draw her.) —Preceding unsigned comment added by 173.169.147.200 (talk • ) 00:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :On the Project CharArt page, in the discussion part, under Firestar's soon to be charart. Mallnois explained that a ginger cat is a pale red tabby, therefore since Firestar is a ginger cat, he needs tabby stripes. --:LST DragonClan's Camp 00:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Firestar is solid ginger. It says so in the bokk and if you look on the front cover of Into The Wild he is solid ginger. Signed, Editor-Cat :) Family Error Someone put that Pinestar is his father and Tigerstar is one of his half-brothers. I'll fix that right away. -- 00:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 00:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you. It is never confirmed or even possible that Pinestar is his father. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 18:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hollyleaf's status Well, she's assumed dead. But... we didn't exactly ''see her dieing so... Is she going to stay status unknown? Flamefeather 20:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Until we get a confirmation from a book, yes, it will stay unknown. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 21:54, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Plays and Stories? Do we really need that section there? GB 15:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Technically, the canonocity of those stories is unknown, but there's no harm done by keeping them up there, really, so... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 15:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Firestar losing a life I found in a sneak peak of The forth apprentice, on page 24, Firestar loses a life. can i post that? Aurorablaze 21:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Don't post too many spoilers until the book is actually released. I know we've been putting up warrior names, but that seems a bit more major... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 23:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Flow problems If its all the same to you... i can fix all of these flow problems youre talking about. ive already fixed one.(sorry about the bad grammar and spelling, im sort of in a hurry)--Jmiles 05:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) To user Echorain3 Hollyleaf has not been confirmed dead. Please don't change any of the articles so it says that --Aurorablaze 00:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Jake Jake HAS NOT been confirmed as Firestar's father, therefore it shouldn't be on ANY family trees relating to Firestar. --Aurorablaze 22:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) But it is very possible that Jake is his father, you know, becuase they have the same pelt color.--:D Tinselbreeze ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 19:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes but it has to be confirmed by one of the Erins before we can add it to his article. Skyfeather '95 19:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Erin Hunter did say that Firestar and Scourge had the same father, but you are right, she never specifically mentioned jake. --Ajedi32 14:16, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Firestar's Lives In the section about long shadows, it says that when Firestar lost a life to greencough, it is thought that he had 5 lives left. This doesn't sound quite right to me... Didn't he have 3 lives left at this point? (Assuming he did not lose one in the fox trap) (See this Page) --Ajedi32 18:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) He really has 2 lives left at this point.Hopefully he wont die some time soon.He's one of my fav. warrior cats.[[User:FirePelt| 'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 01:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC)''' His mother According to The Warriors App, available on iPod/Pad/Phone's, Firestar's mother is a brown and white tabby named Nutmeg. Mentors?! It says Cinderpelt and Cloudtail were his mentors. Seafang 15:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Not to old for death...... right???? Something I noticed was that everyone thinks the Erins killed him because he was getting to old and that was getting boring. Yea he's been leader since The Darkest Hour but who else has? BLACKSTAR!!! He's older than Firestar as he was deputy when Firestar had attended his FIRST Gathering as an apprentice. Blackstar is also boring and likes to start fights. So do you think the Erins will kill him off for the 9th time and give Rowanclaw a chance to lead before he joins the elders's den? We need to discuss editing! Hello i am new and my name is Editor-cat. I need to get Firestar's trivia edited because Firestar DID have 2 lives but he got one from wounds and one from the flaming tree. The photo gallery needs to edit Firestar's cream stripes because he doesnt have cream stripes. Firestar was exactly 8.3 years old Brackenpaw was practically his apprentice so you need to put Branckenfur as temporary Thanks! Signed, Editor-Cat :)